Retrospect
by Jaya
Summary: Somethings always look worse looking backwards. Warning: Character Death.


Title: Retrospect.  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: G  
Warning: Character Death   
Disclaimer: The Night World does not belong to me.  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com or   
rainbows@purpleturtle.com  
Spoilers: General  
Summary: Somethings always look worse looking backwards.   
Note: I know, it's tiny, but what can I say? I was inspired. Comments PLEASE!  
My third NW fic to date. Please don't flame me for this, I was feeling   
creative.   
  
*************  
Retrospect  
*************  
  
The black car had flown around the corner.  
  
They had been arguing again. Finally She had asked him why he had bothered to  
come back. He had smiled sadly.  
"Because I'm still in love with you." Then He had stepped into the street and  
the black car had flown around the corner. And He had flown into the air.   
The car screeched off, but She barely noticed.  
Everything was pink and floaty and out of control.  
If He was dead, if He had been killed...nothing would be right ever again.  
But He was moving, barely.  
"I'm sorry Ash," She had wept "so, so, sorry."  
His hand moved to stroke her hair and give a ghost of his usual smile,   
"I'm okay Mare, don't cry. Only wood, burning and beheading can ki..." He   
coughed and the ambulance had flown around the corner.  
  
"This is not acceptable." The man behind the desk had proclaimed. "I want   
one of them eliminated, either one will do."  
The other man had nodded and bowed respectfully.  
"My Lord, do you have any preferences?" the other man had asked, walking to   
the door.  
"Kill the boy. I was grooming him to be my second heir, but..." This man   
abruptly dismissed the other.  
"Kyte, I want him dead."   
The other man had left the room quickly. The Man had leant back in his plush   
soft leather chair and smiled faintly. "Hunter, you are brilliant, absolutely  
brilliant."   
Sighing softly he had pulled out a photo frame and suddenly smashed it.  
"You don't flaunt Laws, Ash my boy. Especially not mine." He had murmured   
tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.   
The boy would pay.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Why, why had He come back? It had been raining that day, She remembered. And   
then He had been standing out there looking for all the world like a drowned   
rat. And all She could think of was He was a year and a half late.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
They'd tried to make nice, but it had been difficult. Because of this   
unspoken thought hanging over their heads. Why had He come back? He still   
hadn't told her of his own violition three days later.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
And maybe now, maybe now He never would. And Her tears had fallen finally,   
it had been Her doing that had had them on the street that day. Her who had   
started that argument.   
  
HER HER HER!  
  
Rowan was out of town with the other girls. They were visiting someone she   
could barely recall. She could barely recall arriving at the hospital and   
speaking to the doctor. He'd gotten a transfusion of blood, but it hadn't   
appeared to work. Ash had looked like death.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The floaty out of control feeling had been getting worse. She could feel   
herself drifting, drifting.  
  
BEEP BEEEEEEEE....  
  
Mary Lynette had kissed Ash on the lips one last time and bolted for the   
door, tears running down her face. THEY were not going to make her lose him   
again.  
  
She hadn't even bothered with the car. She had run out of the hospital and   
all the way to the cliffs. She hadn't stopped at the edge, but flung herself   
over. She was dead before her body hit the ground.  
  
Kyte had watched dispassionately as the girl had killed herself, he didn't   
even know her name. Funny, he'd thought it would have been more entertaining,  
but all he'd seen was a girl suddenly go insane and kill herself.   
And where was the fun in that?  
He dialed a number on his cell phone.   
"My Lord Hunter. They are both dispatched."  
  
Hunter had smirked, everything had worked out well.   
"Good Kyte, I'll see you when you get back."   
And her had released the phone from his grip and he exulted as much as he   
ever did. For there were some things Hunter did not do.  
  
Good or bad, right or wrong. All it had taken was one crucial step:  
And others would follow.  
  
That day, something, somewhere was doomed.  
  
The sky did not weep, nor the sun hide it's face, but it was a dark day for   
them.  
  
Of course the families involved had had to be informed.   
  
Rowan had broken down and cried where she stood. Where she stood visiting   
her soulmate three hours away.  
  
Kestrel had been upset, but had hidden her feelings well and gone out to   
hunt.  
  
Jade had been shocked into silence, her laugh like a mountain stream had   
been cut off in midsentence, shock pressing down on the edges of her   
conciousness.  
  
And Mark? Mark had fainted dead away at the news, only a few hours before his  
life had been perfect and now it was ripped apart at the seams.  
  
But the world will continue to prepare itself for the upcoming battle. As it   
had always done.  
  
"And the rest was silence." She whispered.  
The images played on, and she tried to close her eyes to stem the tide of   
pictures, but it is impossible to not see when you are blind. Instead tears   
spilled down her cheeks. For she could only see parts of the future.   
But Aradia could see anything.... In retrospect.  
  
~Fini~  
***************************************************************************  
There you go, please comment, and don't kill me because I killed Ash. I HAD   
TO. He's been annoying me lately.   
  
Jaya 


End file.
